Honest Trailer - Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War'' is the 166th episode of '''Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2016 Marvel superhero film sequel Captain America: Civil War. It was published on September 13, 2016 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes and 46 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.5 million times. In 2019, Marvel producer Kevin Feige said that Honest Trailers was a motivation to ensure there were as few plot holes as possible in Captain America: Civil War, ''saying "we'd be like, ‘We don’t want this to show up in honest trailers.’"Sobon, N. June 30, 2019, Kevin Feige Reveals How Honest Trailers Affected Marvel Studios Films, ''CBR.com '''Watch Honest Trailers - Captain America: Civil War on YouTube "Enjoy the hero versus hero movie that everyone loved, instead of the 'hero versus hero movie' that most everyone hated, even though they're a lot more similar than anyone would like to admit." '~ Honest Trailers - Captain America: Civil War Script You've seen them fight as hero versus hero, you've seen them fight as friend versus friend. Now, the greatest threat to the Avengers is...it's gonna be themselves again, isn't it? Yup, this is what happens when your villains kinda suck. Captain America: Civil War Loosely based on the comic book crossover event comes the epic struggle that has your favorite heroes asking "Is it better to be dickishly stubborn (Steve Rogers: If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it.) or stubbornly dickish (Tony Stark: Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth.)?", in a film that settles a moral and political debate the only way superheroes know how: by beating the crap out of each other. (Iron Man shoots a repulsor blaster at Captain America) Take that, regulatory oversight. The government wants to reign in the Avengers for when they recklessly saved the entire world from aliens (The Avengers), that other time when they saved the entire world from a secret Nazi death cult (Captain America: The Winter Soldier), and again saved the entire world from the army of murder robots they'd created (Avengers: Age of Ultron). Okay, that one is on them (Tony Stark: Ultron. My fault.). Now, Captain America must get in line or face the prospect of an all-out civil war, or at least one group sparring session, one real fight, and a nice letter reminding us that everything is still hunky dory. Steve Rogers (voice-over narration of his letter): Tony, if you need me, I'll be there. What, you thought there'd be lasting stakes? Come on, this is Marvel we're talking about. Cap is back, and he's still a total beefcake, leading a team of rebels alongside his quippy black best friend (Falcon): Hawkeye, who's great in small doses; Ant-Man, who's...there; Scarlet Witch, who's still doing vague hand-wavey stuff; and Bucky, the man whose haircut was frozen in the '90s. Opposing them is Team Iron Man: his quippy black best friend (War Machine); Black Widow, who's still scissoring anyone she can get her legs around; Black Panther, the king of giving monologues into the middle distance; whatever the hell Vision is -- Vision (pointing to his Infinity Stone): You know, I don't know what this is. Yeah, neither do we, buddy -- and the best version of Spider-Man, complete with a pre-murdered Uncle Ben. Peter Parker: Hey, um, I'm, I'm, I'm Peter. Tony Stark: Tony. If Tony gives him the "great power, great responsibility" speech, I am so outta here. Thrill as these former friends become enemies thanks to the evil Zemo, a man out for revenge by framing the Winter Soldier for the murder of King T'Chaka, which will, uh...hold on, I forgot. Can we roll Zemo's plan again? (scrolling text appears - for full text see '''Zemo's Plan' below)'' Uh-huh... Yeah...Wrecks his car? Really? Stealing a book? Okay. I'm not sure he'd drown in that sink, though. Okay, that makes sense. There's no way he knew when those guys were gonna show up. Wait, so he called the maid from Russia? Ah, the old "captured on purpose" ploy. Someone's been reading Loki's plan. Ughhh, this is dumber than Luthor's. Tony Stark: Not a great plan. Uhhh, can we just play the airport scene again? (shows Ant-Man growing to giant size and grabbing a flying War Machine during an airport fight) Aw, that's so cool! He was, like, the size of an ant, and now he's a giant! Experience a film that's more than just mindless action; it's also about love. Watch Tony Stark deal with the heartbreak of dating someone whose contract expired after Iron Man 3 (Pepper Potts) (Tony Stark: We're taking a break.); the weird flirtation of this weird British Christmas robot (Vision) and this weird witch who puts him in the friend hole (Scarlet Witch); and the greatest love story of all, as Steve Rogers once again pines for the plums of the only man he and Tumblr really care about (shows fan art of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes cuddling and kissing), as he tries to redeem this brainwashed killer caveman for the second movie in a row while ignoring two perfectly good boyfriends who are right there in front of his face (Tony Stark and Sam Wilson). And now, he has to go on the run before he can seal the deal with Peggy Carter's niece...? Ninety years old, and this guy is still a virgin? Somebody please have sex with Captain America already. Hell, you know what? I'll do it! I'll bend over right now! So go enjoy the hero versus hero movie that everyone loved instead of the hero versus hero movie that most everyone hated (Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice), even though they're a lot more similar than anyone would like to admit (shows clips comparing Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice and Captain America: Civil War during this summary), featuring a not-superpowered villain (Lex Luthor and Helmut Zemo) tricking a symbol of America (Superman and Captain America) into fighting a billionaire playboy (Batman and Iron-Man), using an incoherent plan that includes blowing up a meeting of government officials (Congressional Hearing and U.N. General Assembly) and using the heroes' moms to manipulate them (Superman: '''Save Martha! '''Tony Stark: I don't care. He killed my mom.), that ends with an ominous warning from a prison cell (Steppenwolf and Thanos) and sets up a universe worth of spin-offs along the way (Wonder Woman and Spider-Man). Uh-oh. (whispering) Cue the airport scene again. (again shows the Avengers fighting each other at an airport) Ahhh, that's better. Starring Barnes & Noble (Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier and Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America); Robert Downey, Jr., Jr. (Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man); Meh-Lissandre (Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch); A.W.E.S.O.M.-O (Paul Bettany as Vision); Jeremy Againner (Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye); Put a Bird On It (Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon); Walky Rhode (Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine); The Spectacular Sony-Man (Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man); T'Hollaaaa (Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther); Womb Raider (Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow); Another Blue Marvel Villain (You Know -- 'Cause He's Sad) (Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo); Brian Fantanta (Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man); and Giant. Location. Headers: Vienna, Queens, 1991, Clevela- wait, there's no reason to get that excited about Cleveland. for Captain America: Civil War - Captain America 3: Avengers 2.5 - Boy, That Escalated Quickly. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Captain America 3: Avengers 2.5: Boy, That Escalated Quickly Tony Stark (showing Peter Parker a video recording of Spider-Man): That's you, right? So how did Tony know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man? What, did he just break into every teenage boy's bedroom in New York until he got lucky? Oh, wait, hang on. That sounded really bad. Zemo's Plan 1. Blame the Avengers for my family's death even though Ultron killed them. 2. Decrypt millions(?) of Black Widow's SHIELD/HYDRA files to find out the identity of the Winter Soldier and the identity of his former handler. 3. Find the handler and hit his car. Hopefully, he answers the door at a creepy, secluded safe house. 4. Find the Winter Soldier's activation codes (hopefully in a cool-looking book). Learn how to use the codes myself -- I can do that, right? 5. Ask for "Mission Report: December 16, 1991", implying that I already know what happened. Whatever. If HYDRA guy doesn't answer, drown him. 6. Hopefully, around this time, what happened in Sokovia will cause the government to press for superhero regulation, creating a rift between Captain America and Iron Man and an opportunity for me to frame Bucky for something and make them super duper mad at each other. That's bound to happen, right? 7. Obtain a Bucky Barnes mask and wig (Halloween store?). 8. Bomb the signing of the new regulations (Sokovia Accords has a nice ring to it). Scowl for the cameras. 9. Hope that Captain America sides with Winter Soldier and Iron Man sides against them. If these two aren't fighting, I just bombed a building for no reason. 10. Build a homemade EMP device -- I can do that, right? 11. Wait for Bucky to get captured by Tony Stark's forces. If he escapes or is killed, or anyone else captures him, this plan is worthless. 12. Intercept, kill, and impersonate the psychiatrist brought in to analyze Bucky. Don't worry -- I'll know exactly who he is and when he will arrive, but no one else will even know what he looks like. 13. Infiltrate Stark's insanely high-security government facility and gain unfettered access to the Winter Soldier. This facility will likely be guarded with maximum security, but I must be left ALONE with no one else in earshot or physical proximity. NO GUARDS!! 14. Arrange for my homemade EMP to be delivered precisely when I'm interviewing the Winter Soldier. If the package is late or gets inspected, this plan is worthless. 15. Activate the EMP and knock out power to the facility. 16. Use code words to activate the Winter Soldier. Fingers crossed they still work! 17. Ask Winter Soldier for "Mission Report: December 16, 1991". Again, I only need this specific report, which means I definitely probably already know what happened. I really hope Bucky killed Iron Man's parents, or this plan is worthless. 18. Have Winter Soldier fight the Avengers to cover my escape. Hopefully, he doesn't kill Cap or Iron Man. Also, if I'm caught, this plan is worthless. 19. Hopefully Captain America and Iron Man begin to disagree so much, they activate every other superhero to choose one side or the other, prompting a CIVIL WAR. But if either Cap or Iron Man is captured or killed, this plan is worthless. 20. Fly to Russia, call the room service lady so they can discover the psychiatrist's body, exposing my true identity and tipping off Iron Man, who will definitely get what's happening and then fly to Siberia ALONE to assist Captain America and Bucky, WHO HAVE ALSO TRAVELED ALONE so I can turn them against each other and they'll fight. If this doesn't happen exactly like that, this plan is worthless. 21. Kill the other frozen Winter Soldiers and wait for Cap and Iron Man to arrive. Listen to my dead wife's voicemail to pass the time. 22. Reveal to Iron Man that Bucky killed his parents -- maybe there's a VHS tape or other convenient evidence? Like a security camera on a desolate forest road? It's a long shot, but hopefully there are multiple angles to see exactly what's happening. 23. Leave Iron Man, Cap, and Bucky to fight it out! Yes! I've defeated the Avengers! (If there's no winner, or they come to some kind of understanding -- this plan is worthless.) 24. Delete dead wife's voicemail. Kill myself. Hopefully, no one stops me. Trivia * In 2019, Marvel producer Kevin Feige said that Honest Trailers was a motivation to ensure there were as few plot holes as possible in Captain America: Civil War. ''As reported by CBR.com, Feige called web series like HISHE and Honest Trailers "very funny." Feige also said "There were times on America: Civil War years ago where those things were more in the culture, and as we developed the movie trying to make sure there were as few plot holes as possible, we'd be like, ‘We don’t want this to show up in honest trailers.’ The answer to this larger question we’re having in the room, if we don’t solve it, they’re going to call us out on it. So oftentimes it’s a motivator." * Honest Trailers have been produced for every other 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' film, including the big team-up movies 'The Avengers, ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' and ''Avengers: Infinity War. They also produced a retrospective Honest Trailer about the 'entire MCU! See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Captain America: Civil War ''has an 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on the Honest Trailer's negative slant on the film. ComicBook.com said the Honest Trailer was "best described as nearly seven minutes of unfiltered sass" and that "the trailer throws its punches hard." CinemaBlend claimed Screen Junkies threw "major punches" at the MCU by focusing its critique on the MCU's repetitive plot points and Zemo's convoluted plan. SlashFilm said this video was a "pretty solid entry in the Honest Trailers library." SlashFilm found the Honest Trailer notable for its deconstruction of Zemo's plan, its comparison of Team Iron Man and Team Cap, and its discussion of the Cap/Bucky relationship. Nerdist appreciated the Honest Trailer for highlighting the film's parallels to ''BvS'', skewering Zemo's convoluted plan, and reframing the movie as a Cap/Bucky love story. The Hollywood Reporter said Screen Junkies' comparison to ''BvS'' meant viewers will "never think of Captain America: Civil War the same way again." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, & Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker Select Cap/Bucky art by: Kaitlin Wadley: http://kaitlinwadley.com Max Kennedy: http://society6.com/maxkennedy24 Crazycray: http://crazycray.deviantart.com Yasu: http://hotja.tumblr.com Jessie Lucid Art: http://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/ Notes External links * '‘Captain America: Civil War’ Honest Trailer: This Is What Happens When Your Villains Kinda Suck '- SlashFilm article * 'CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR IS NOT IMMUNE TO HONEST TRAILERS ' - Nerdist article * 'Marvel's 'Captain America: Civil War' picked apart by Honest Trailers '- Cnet article * ''Captain America: Civil War' Gets an Honest Trailer — and It Doesn't Pull the Punches '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Watch Captain America: Civil War Get Ripped Apart In New Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Captain America: Civil War Gets An Honest Trailer '- ScreenRant article * 'Captain America: Civil War Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Captain America: Civil War gets Honest Trailer '- EW article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Spider-Man Category:MCU Category:Season 7 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Scarlett Witch Category:Vision Category:The Winter Soldier Category:Bucky Category:Falcon